vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Fukami
|-|Makoto Fukami= |-|Kamen Rider Specter= |-|Deep Specter Damashii= |-|Sin Specter Damashii= Summary Makoto Fukami (深海 マコト Fukami Makoto) is Kamen Rider Specter (仮面ライダースペクター Kamen Raidā Supekutā), the second Kamen Rider to appear in Kamen Rider Ghost. He temporarily aided the Gamma in an attempt to resurrect his sister, Kanon Fukami who was reduced to an Eyecon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A, 7-B via Heroic Eyecons' Damashii | At least 7-B, possibly High 6-B, higher with Gekikou Mode | At least High 6-B Name: Makoto Fukami, Kamen Rider Specter Origin: Kamen Rider Ghost Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Kamen Rider, Evolved humans Powers and Abilities: |-|Human Abilities= Enhanced Senses, Clairvoyance and Non-Physical Interaction (Can sense danger and see or touch Gamma who cannot see them by normal human), Weapon Mastery (Able to use Ghost Weapons), Absorption and Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can absorb others human to regenerate wound as well as fused his clones to save his life), Eyecon Creation (Created his Sin Specter Eyecon after he understood his father's desire), Martial Arts, his Eyecon granted: Portal Creation (Can create portal to Gamma World), Possession (Can possess humans by regressing to his Gamma Eyecon form) |-|Base and All of Heroic Eyecons abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Transformation with Ghost Driver and Eyecons, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses with Wisp Horn (It detects Gammas and enemies lurking within a 5km radius, and alerts the user) and Various Visor (Can see surrounding situations by utilising the entire Various Visor as a giant eye), Statistics Amplification, Summoning and Soul Manipulation when using Eyecons (Summon a Parka Ghost, soul of heroic depending on Eyecon for transformation, which each parka ghost can increase more capabilities), Energy Manipulation, Limited Sealing and BFR via Tutankhamun Damashii, Danmaku via Nobunaga Damashii, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption to Electricity Manipulation via Edison Damashii, Flight, Teleportation and Chain Manipulation via Houdini Damashii. |-|Deep Specter Damashii= Base and all of Heroic Eyecons abilities enhancing with Fire Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation and Statistics Amplification with Gekikou Mode (Can unleash Deep Specter's full potential. In this mode, he gains a pair of large wings on his back, giving him flying capabilities just like Houdini Damashii. These wings can also be used as a makeshift defensive wall against attacks that are too difficult to dodge), Empathic Manipulation (Can be stronger depending on user's willpower), Minor Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation via Hellfire Hood (The hood. it can disorient enemies by projecting afterimages, it can also project special auras that can manipulate mental states, allowing Deep Spectre to inspire allies and fill enemies with dread and despair), Power Nullification via Deep Violet Coat (The main parka. The rugged and supple shape negate physical attacks, and special particles coated on the surface receive energy attacks) |-|Sin Specter Damashii= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Sin Manipulation (Can perform 7 sin attacks), Empathic Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High), Intangibility, Flight, Illusion Creation, Minor Mind Manipulation, Aura Generation and Power Nullification (This form's equipments should be comparable to Ghost Mugen Damashii), Fire Manipulation, Danmaku via Lust Bullet, Limited Sealing and BFR via Sloth Grave, Superhuman Speed via Pride Fist Attack Potency: Wall level | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Ghost Ore Damashii, fought against Genm Level 2), City level+ via Heroic Eyecons' Damashii | At least City level+, possibly Large Country level (Fought against Ganmaizers alongwith Ghost Mugen Damashii), higher with Gekikou Mode (Can unleash full potential of this form) | At least Large Country level (Stronger than before, should be comparable to Ghost Mugen Damashii as his counterpart, defeated Danton) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Likely kept up with Ganmaizer who can kept up with Ghost Mugen Damashii) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class, City Class+ via Heroic Eyecons' Damashii | At least City Class+, possibly Large Country Class, higher with Gekikou Mode | At least Large Country Class Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level, City level+ via Heroic Eyecons' Damashii | At least City level+, possibly Large Country level, higher with Gekikou Mode | At least Large Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Device *'Ghost Driver:' Transformation device *'Ghost Eyecons:' Transformation trinkets. *'Cobra Keitai:' Specter's Support Robot and Gan Gun Hand mode-accessing device Weapon *'Gan Gun Hand:' Sidearm weapon *'Deep Slasher:' Deep Specter's personal weapon Intelligence: Average, Makoto is a balanced fighter who prioritize on close combat mostly. Makoto's fighting style is based on street brawl and learning on how to fight by himself. Makoto's strength is powerful enough to subdue the strain of Deep Eyecon and able to have an equal fight with Alain if Makoto is serious even able to beat Takeru single handly. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finisher *'Gan Gun Hand' **'Omega Spark:' Gan Gun Hand's finisher in Gun Mode. ***'Nobunaka Damashii version:' Specter creates two temporary rows of copies of his weapon to target and fire a barrage of shots at the enemy alongside the original, with the copies vanishing after they've fired off a single shot. **'Omega Fang:' Gan Gun Hand's finisher in In Sickle Mode. ***'Tutankhamun Damashii version:' Specter creates a large projection of the Eye of Providence behind the enemy before striking them with an energized slash from his weapon that knocks said enemy into the projection. Afterwards, he pulls the trigger to cause the Eye of Providence to disintegrate and ultimately destroy the enemy trapped within. Against giant or multiple enemies, Omega Fang can also be utilized simply as an energized slash. The Omega Fang can temporarily trap a strong enemy if it cannot destroy the target. *'Deep Slasher' **'Giga Omega Giri:' Deep Slasher's finisher attack in sword mode, by channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Deep Slasher and delivers a powerful slash. ***'Specter and Deep Specter (Tutankhamun Damashii):' The blade is enshrouded by Manganese violet flames that then heat the blade to allow a white-hot slash. **'Giga Omega Dama:' Deep Slasher's finisher attack in gun mode, by channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Deep Slasher and delivers a powerful blast. ***'Specter and Deep Specter (Nobunaka Damashii):' The barrel is enshrouded by Manganese violet flames that then travels to the muzzle to allow a white-hot stream of fire that takes the form of a huge white and Manganese blue fireball that can easily melt a Gamma Ultima's tough armor and burn even in space. As Base Form *'Omega Drive:' Ghost Driver's finisher attack, depending on Damashii he used **'Specter Damashii:' A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame. This attack is stronger compared to Ghost Ore Damashii's Omega Drive, rendering the latter untransformed and Specter unharmed. A variation of this finisher is a powerful Rider Punch attack. As Deep Specter Damashii *'Giga Omega Drive:' Ghost Driver's enhanced finisher attack, depending on Damashii he used **'Deep Specter Damashii:' A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a manganese violet flame. It can also be used as a punch attack or a slash or shooting attack with the Deep Slasher. **'Edison Damashii:' Specter levitates and charges his signature eye symbol with fiery electricity before absorbing the construct and launching himself at the opponent with a flying kick. As Sin Specter Damashii *'Deadly Omega Drive:' Specter jumps high in the air, spreads out his dark blue wings, and performs a powerful Rider Kick at the enemy charged with blue energy. *'Gluttony Bite:' Specter performs a series of powerful kicks at the enemy, covered with a blue energy construct of fangs as he attacks. The energy fangs also 'bite' the enemy as well. *'Pride Fist:' Specter performs a series of powerful rapid punches at the enemy, which the punches are covered with blue energy. *'Envy Slap:' Using the Gan Gun Hand in Rod Mode, Specter performs a more powerful version of the Omega Smash, which could use to slap the target. *'Lust Bullet:' Using the Gan Gun Hand in Gun Mode, Specter performs a more powerful version of the Omega Spark, firing multiple homing shots at the foe. *'Sloth Grave:' Using the Gan Gun Hand in Sickle Mode, Specter charges energy to the Cobra Keitai for a more powerful version of the Omega Fang, Specter creates a dark blue pyramid and vacuums the enemy. *'Greed Slash:' Using the Deep Slasher in Sword Mode, Specter performs a more powerful version of the (Giga) Omega Giri. *'Wrath Frame:' Using the Deep Slasher in Blaster Mode, Specter performs a more powerful version of the (Giga) Omega Dama. Key: Makoto Fukami | Kamen Rider Specter | Deep Specter Damashii | Sin Specter Damashii Gallery Kamen Rider Specter - New World Kamen Rider Ghost all Forms, Fights and Finishers| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Good Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Chain Users Category:Gun Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Wing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Speedsters Category:Unholy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Adults Category:Rod Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:CR Members Category:Zi-O Appearances